KONOHA VS AKATSUKI
by Sirpics
Summary: Série de OS confrontant Konoha à Akatsuki dans des situations les plus euh..."étranges" les unes que les autres! 3EME OS EN LIGNE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Hmm...non...je ne le dirais pas...j'en ai marre...disons qu'à part l'arbitre et le suicidaire au téléphone, je n'ai pas de droit de propriété sur les personnages.

**Rating : K**

**Résumé :** Suite à un pari complètement stupide, Konoha s'est retrouvé à faire un match de...basket contre Akatsuki, au milieu de tous ça, Shikamaru devra faire marcher son génie...galère.

**Genre :** Parody/Humour

**Note :** Comment j'ai eu cette idée complètement stupide ? Eh bien, je n'ai pas bu cette fois, disons simplement que mon inconscient est terriblement, mais carrément pas net, et oui j'ai vu ça dans un rêve, imaginez ma tête en me réveillant ! Alors, ce n'est pas du tout sérieux...et Sasuke fait partie de l'équipe de Konoha pour des raisons évidentes à mon inconscient!

**Auteur **: Naruto Uchiwa

* * *

**Titre : KONOHA VS AKATSUKI**

Shikamaru se pinça une nouvelle fois, pour être sûr qu'il n'était pas entrain d'halluciner, non mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait dans cette galère ? Qu'est-ce que eux tous foutaient dans cette galère ?

Il tourna la tête pour voir Gaï, Naruto et Lee se partageaient leur passion du basket, Ino et Sakura lançaient un regard noir aux filles qui osaient poser leurs yeux indignes sur Sasuke, Kakashi lisait son livre stupide, Hinata tremblait, regardant la balle comme si elle était la 7ème horreur du monde, Shino...bah c'était Shino, Neji tentait de rassurer Hinata, Choji bouffait des chips égal à lui-même, Saï s'était trouvé un livre sur les règles, le Kazekage (on ne sait pourquoi) avait accepté de participer, ainsi que son frère et sa sœur, et en face d'eux, au centre du terrain se trouvait la femme qui les avait initié dans cette galère : Tsunade, le Godaïme hokage serrait la main -et non il ne rêvait pas- à Kakuzu, membre de l'Akatsuki...

Après un pari, dont il ne voulait pas connaître les termes (et encore moins l'idée qui les avait mené à ça), le simple fait que l'enjeu soit de l'argent lui suffisait pour bailler un énorme galère justifié.

Aujourd'hui se déroulait le match de basket...KONOHA VS AKATSUKI.

Tsunade s'approcha de lui, l'air menaçant.

« - Tu es le cerveau ! Tu t'occupes de la stratégie ! Si je perds le pari...

Elle le laissa imaginer la suite de sa menace en frappant du poing dans sa paume. Shikamaru déglutit avant de regarder l'équipe adverse. Bon, Zetsu se trouvait sous le panier...euh où étais-ce lui le panier ? Itachi était au milieu, euh...habillé en hippie, l'air baba cool collé sur la face, et un joint en bouche. Hidan lançait des insultes « très originales » à l'adresse de Kakuzu qui tremblait sous l'émotion, sans doute à la pensée de tout l'argent qu'il allait pouvoir rafler. Tobi avait la balle en main...où étais-ce son masque ? Deidara grogna apparemment un « le sport! Pff...ça n'a rien d'artistique! ». Sasori semblait amuser à l'idée de combattre Kankûro à la vue de son regard. Kisame faisait des gestes de swing avec sahameda. Pain ou plutôt les six Pain avaient des talkie walkie et étaient placés à des endroits stratégiques, tandis que Konan était assise sur le banc des remplaçants, se faisant les ongles, murmurant : « ah les hommes! ».

- Hmm...placez-vous les mecs.

- Hey! Grognèrent Sakura et Ino, simultanément.

- Oui, c'est ce que je dis, les mecs, rétorqua à nouveau, Shikamaru, l'air ennuyé.

- SHIKAMARU!

- Vos gueules et placez vous! Ordonna Tsunade.

- Ouais...bailla encore une fois le génie.

- Mais n'y a-t-il pas des places précises ? Demanda Saï.

- Je m'enfou placez vous comme vous voulez, soupira-t-il.

Comme prévu, Lee, Gaï et Naruto se trouvaient en première place, au centre du terrain. Kakashi à l'arrière, pour que personne ne le dérange dans sa lecture. Sakura et Ino, là où se trouvait Sasuke. Choji devant le panier. Saï près de l'arbitre. Hinata à l'arrière, tremblotante, Neji devant elle, et Shino...bah il était ou ce mec ? Oh et puis qu'est-ce qu'il en avait a faire ? Tsunade était sur le banc, fusillant du regard l'équipe adverse. L'arbitre se demandait dans quelle foire aux monstres il était tombé, avant d'ordonner à un joueur de chaque équipe de se mettre au milieu pour l'entre-deux. Shikamaru envoya Gaï et Akatsuki envoya Kisame.

- A h ! L'ornithorynque endimanché, comme on se retrouve! Railla Kisame.

- Excusez-moi, nous nous connaissons? Demanda-t-il en plissant des yeux.

- Eh merde, qui m'a donné un maître pareil ? Soupira Neji.

- Non, je me suis trompé, répondit Kisame avec un regard blasé.

- Fini la discussion de café ? Demanda l'arbitre.

Pour toute réponse, Kisame brandit sahameda. L'arbitre cligna des yeux.

- Euh...les battes de base-ball...

- Hey! C'est sahameda!

- Euh...les battes de base-ball nommée ne sont pas autorisées.

- C'est une épée en peau de requin !

- Non, ça non plus c'est pas autorisée, soupira l'arbitre, mais c'était quoi que ce cirque ?

- Bah, Hidan il a bien sa faux!

L'arbitre se tourna vers Hidan et celui-ci ricana :

- Ta gueule ou ton sang servira d'offrande à Jashin-sama !

- Et les dieux non plus ne sont pas autorisés.

- JASHIN j'te dis connard!

- Okay, okay...dit-il peu assuré, avant de lancer la balle. Grâce à la vitesse de Gaï, Konoha s'empara de la balle. Ce dernier la lança à Lee.

- Quelle magnifique passe Gaï-senseï! Dit-il, les yeux émus.

- LEE !

- GAÏ-SENSEÏ !

Le sifflet résonna.

- Balle à l'équipe adverse !

- POURQUOI ? Grogna Tsunade

- Lee-san a gardé la balle trop longtemps, expliqua Saï en lisant toujours le règlement.

Pain ricana et lança la balle à Kisame, celui-ci batta grâce à Sahameda, la balle alla percuter Gaï.

- AH! Mon lumbagoooooo! Cria-t-il en se tenant le dos.

Saï chercha dans le règlement, il ne savait pas que l'on avait le droit de batter avec une épée...hmm...ah! _« pour toute demande veuillez appelez la confédération sportive! »_. Il sortit le téléphone d'on ne sait où (à croire qu'il s'était socialisé) et appela le numéro.

_- Bonjour, confédération sportive, puis-je vous aider ?_

- Bonjour homme à la voix nasillarde (ou peut-être pas). J'ai une question relative aux règles de basket-ball.

- _HEY! Ma voix n'est pas nasillarde, j'ai juste le rhume...fin voilà, posez votre question !_

- Est-ce que batter avec une épée en peau de requin est autorisé?

_- QUOI ?_ Demanda l'homme, croyant avoir bu trop de café.

- Homme sourd à la voix nasillarde, est-ce que batter avec une épée en peau de...

- SAHAMEDA! Cria Kisame.

- Est-ce que batter avec une épée en peau de requin nommée sahameda est autorisé ?

_- NON ! Mais à quoi jouez vous nom de Dieu ?_

- Ah non ! L'arbitre a dit que conjurer Dieu est interdit !

_-QUOI ?_

Lee avait les larmes aux yeux...son maître succombait devant lui à la fleur de l'âge...

- Gaï-senseï!

- Lee...écoute les dernières paroles d'un homme né dans la jeunesse de notre époque !

_Il a eu un lumbago et il se croit jeune ? Pensa Neji_

- Oui...Gaï-senseï, je me plierais à vos dernières parole!

- Venge-moi! Bat cet homme dont je ne connais pas le nom! Dit-il avant de crier de douleur en se tenant le dos.

- Gaï-senseï! Vous êtes si courageux! Endurer une telle souffrance! Je vous vengerais!

Derrière, Neji soupira...

Lee se leva et regarda furieusement Kisame, mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire un seul geste. Pain convoqua une invocation qui écrasa Lee sous son poids.

- AH! Ça aussi c'est pas écrit dans le règlement! Comment on fait quand on a un coéquipier écrasé sous le poids d'un monstre et un autre à moitié mort dû à un lumbago ?

- _QUOI ? Vous avez amené un retraité ?_

Derrière, Gaï pleura.

- Vous avez mit un magnétophone en marche ? Demanda Saï, depuis tout à l'heure il n'arrêtait pas de répéter "quoi?". Cet homme ne comprenait-il pas sa langue?

Sai se retourna pour voir l'arbitre siffler.

- Les mains de sable qui vont jusqu'au panier sont aussi interdites ! Le point n'est pas accept...

_- Tombeau du désert ! _Grogna le Kazekage_..._voilà, on a marqué un point

Saï tourna les pages de son manuel frénétiquement avant de demander à l'homme toujours à son téléphone.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait quand l'arbitre est mort et qu'il y a une tâche rouge pleine de sang avec des intestins et une partie de cerveau ?

Ne se demandant plus qui était ce fou qui s'était échappé d'un asile, il répondit logiquement :

_- Vous appelez un concierge..._

Gaara se retourna et balança la balle à la Hyûga, Hinata trembla.

- Oh non...j...je n'y...arriverais ja...jamais! Sanglota-t-elle.

- ALLEZ HINATA !

- Oh! Naruto-kun...me regarde, geignit-elle en rougissant comme une folle. Soudain, elle releva la tête déterminée.

- Je vais l'avoir ! Je vais l'avoir ! Je vais l'avoir ! Je vais l'avoir ! Je vais l'avoir ! Je vai...AH !

La balle à 10 centimètres de sa tête fut trop d'émotion pour Hinata qui alla visiter le pays des pommes. Hidan ricana et alla se placer devant le corps de la Hyûga, c'est qu'elle était bien roulée! Mais il ne vit pas Neji devant elle.

_- Les 64 poings du Hake!_

- Putain de merde! Fucking merde! Hurla-t-il en tombant à terre.

- SHIKAMARU ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? On a déjà trois types à terre! Tu veux mourir ou quoi? Cria Tsunade de son banc.

- Okay...dit-il en baillant, mettons en place une stratégie. Choji! Transforme toi en boule de bowling! Naruto pousse le avec tes clones!

Kisame fit les gros yeux, qui avait déplacé une montagne?

- AHHHH! Il vit le boulet devant lui et avant de faire le moindre geste celui-ci était déjà écrasé.

La balle tomba à terre et Tobi la rattrapa, avant de courir avec dans tous les sens.

- Tobi a la balle ! Tobi a la balle ! Tobi a la balle ! Tobi a la balle ! Tob...ah ! Tobi n'a plus la balle !

Kakashi venait de lui faire les milles ans de souffrance et avait attrapé la balle au vol. Il dribbla d'une main tout en lisant de l'autre, évitant simultanément tous les explosifs que lui lançait Deidara, puis il frappa la balle du pied pour l'envoyer à Naruto.

- HEY! C'est autorisé de frapper la balle du pied? Demanda Saï au téléphone.

_- Vos amis jouent avec une épée en peau de requin..._

- Sahameda...gémit Kisame toujours sous Choji.

_- ...ils tuent l'arbitre, ils se changent en boule de bowling, vous avez même un retraité et vous trouvez ça bizarre quand ils frappent du pied ?_

- Bah oui, ça c'est écrit dans le règlement.

Konan venait de rentrer sur le terrain, et avait intercepté la balle grâce à ses horigamis en papier avant que Naruto ne l'attrape.

- PLAN 2 : Sasuke! T'as déjà vu la pub l'Oréal à la télé ? Demanda Shikamaru.

- Hmm non pour qui tu me prends ? Je ne suis pas une tafi...

- Sasuke !

- Ok...pfff, je l'ai vu 14 fois.

- Bien, va au centre du terrain !

Shikamaru partit emprunter un ventilateur et le plaça devant Sasuke. La caméra fit un gros plan sur Sasuke, de son regard brûlant, il regarda les caméras, passa sa main dans ses cheveux qui virevoltaient, des mèches vinrent couvrir ses yeux charbons et avec un sourire charmeur, il dit d'une voix sensuelle :

- L'Oréal parce que je le vaux bien.

- KYAAAAAAAA!

Konan lâcha la balle pour s'évanouir...elle avait vu...Dieu...seulement Shikamaru n'avait pas prévu que ça allait avoir des répercussions sur leur camp aussi, en effet, Ino venait de s'évanouir et Sakura qui avait l'habitude de le voir, se contenta de se noyer dans sa bave.

Neji venait de récupérer la balle, il était prêt du panier...sept mètres...cinq mètres...quatre...PAIN !

- Hihi ! Tu ne m'as pas vu venir !

- Bien sûr que si ! Mon Byakugan peut voir à 360 degrés !

- Oui, mais moi j'ai des yeux partout ! Je n'ai pas d'angles morts ! Je peux voir dans six directions différentes !

- Peut-être! Mais mon Byakugan est mieux !

- Mon Rinengan, j'te dis !

- Byakugan !

- Rinengan !

Leurs yeux se lancèrent des éclairs.

- Allons mes amis, calme, paix et amour. Vous prenez pas la tête, les être humains doivent s'entraider entre eux, dit un Itachi qui avait un sourire béat au visage, son joint à moitié fini.

- C'est le mec qui a tué ton son clan qui dit ça?

- Oh, tout est relatif : la vie, la mort...au final qu'est-ce que c'est vraiment ?

- TA GUEULE ! Crièrent tous les joueurs, pas évanouies, noyés dans leur bave, avec un lumbago, écrasés sous un boulet, ou une invocation, ou au téléphone.

- Relaxez les amis...paix et amour...

- JE VAIS LE TUER ! Grogna Sasuke en se jetant sur lui pour l'étrangler.

- Dîtes, étrangler le joueur adverse, il le mentionne pas dans le bouquin, qu'est-ce qu'on fait dans ce cas de figure ?

_- Vous vous débarrassez du corps avant que la police ne vienne,_ répondit l'interlocuteur en se prenant un verre de bière.

Neji avait profité de la distraction de Pain pour lancer la balle à Naruto.

- Vas-y Naruto! C'est ton destin de nous mener vers la victoire! Tu as su me libérer, ton destin est de...

- TA GUEULE ! Répondirent à nouveau tous les joueurs, pas évanouies, noyés dans leur bave, avec un lumbago, écrasés sous un boulet, ou une invocation, ou au téléphone, ou étranglés par leur frère, ou occuper à s'extirper de la poigne du dit frère.

Naruto vit Pain sur le point d'attaquer Neji, il devait choisir entre marquer un point ou sauver son ami ! NON! Les personnes chères à son cœur passeraient toujours avant, et même s'il allait sans doute perdre ! Il le sauverait et n'abandonnerais pas ! C'était son nindo ! Alors en combinant la balle avec un rasengan, il l'a propulsa à une vitesse incroyable sur Pain.

- Pain 3, il y a la balle qui arrive sur toi, dit un Pain à côté du panier grâce au talkie walkie.

- Ah bon ? Demanda un Pain.

- Ah bon ? Interrogea un autre Pain.

- HEY! Crièrent les deux Pain simultanément.

- C'est moi Pain 3 !

- Non, c'est moi ! Toi t'es le 2 !

- Non! C'est moi le 2! Dit un troisième.

- Pein 3 ?

- QUOI ?

- QUOI ?

- Trop tard ! Oups, trompé de Pain, désolé !

En effet, apparemment c'est Pain 4 qui s'était prit la balle en pleine tête.

- BUT ! Cria Deidara.

Le blond avait intercepté la balle grâce à son oiseau et avait tiré dans le but.

- Dites, il parle pas non plus dans le règlement d'un pigeon explosif qui tire dans le panier !

- _Que voulez-vous, on ne peut pas imaginer tous les cas de figure,_ dit-il. Saï entendit des bruits de coups, se frappait-il la tête contre la table ?

- Vous êtes que des incapables en fait! Rétorqua Saï.

- SHIKAMARU ! Grogna Tsunade. Fait quelque chose! Ils ont marqué merde!

Shikamaru analysa la situation, il ne restait plus que les cinq Pain qui protégeaient l'autre côté du terrain, Kakuzu lui comptait son argent, Deidara s'extasiait encore devant son art, Kankûro et Sasori avaient complètement oublié le match, ils se faisaient un combat de marionnette, Itachi planait, toujours entrain d'être étranglé euh...Naruto s'amusait à rouler sur Kisame avec Choji comme s'il était un rouleau à pâtisserie.

- Aïe ! Cria Choji, l'épée vient de me piquer les fesses!

- Sahameda...sanglota ? Kisame.

Hidan ne s'était pas encore remit, apparemment quand Neji avait fait les poings du hake, il avait visé une partie masculine très sensible. Tobi grondait toujours sur Kakashi pour sa technique de pervers, et ah...bah lui il l'avait pas vu, Zetsu était entrain de bouffer...LE BALLON!

- Dîtes, on fait quoi quand le ballon est mangé ?

_- Vous attendez que le mec aille au toilette_...pourquoi Saï entendait-il des bruits de ciseaux?

_- Fûton ! _Temari, qui avait agit pour la première fois, venait de dégager la balle de la bouche de Zetsu, les femmes n'étaient pas si galère que ça...bon, maintenant que Temari avait la balle, il fallait dégager le terrain...hmm.

- PLAN 3 : Naruto! Sors la bouteille de sake qui est dans ta poche et va devant le panier adverse!

- Quoi ? Euh...c'est pas ce que tu crois!

- M'enfou que t'es alcoolo! Vas-y!

Quand il vit Naruto prendre place, il cria :

- HOKAGE-SAMA! SAKE!

Tsunade, avec sa force bionique courut droit sur Naruto, défonçant tout sur son passage, les Pain étaient défoncés comme des quilles. Naruto écarquilla les yeux...sa vie avait été si courte...

- TEMARI ! Le champ est libre ! MARQUE !

Et là tout ce passa au ralenti...quatre mètres...trois mètres...deux mètres...NOOOON ! La balle avait été dévié par un oiseau de Deidara. Mais alors qu'il allait marquer chez eux, Gaara éleva devant le panier un mur de sable, la rencontre du sable et de l'oiseau provoqua une explosion, tous les joueurs furent projetés à plusieurs mètres, la densité de la fumée qui résultait de l'explosion ne permettait de rien voir et soudain...

- KONOHA MARQUE ! Cria le caméraman.

- HEIN ? Dirent-ils tous en cœur.

En effet, devant le panier se trouvait Shino, les insectes avaient dû mettre la balle dans le panier.

- On a gagné alors ? Demanda Tsunade, souriant comme jamais.

- Bah, j'en sais rien, vous avez tué l'arbitre... »

* * *

**Fin du OS.**

**PS : **Si Tenten et Kiba n'ont pas apparu, bah...c'est qu'ils étaient pas dans mon rêve où je ne m'en souviens pas.

A+

Naruto Uchiwa, auteur dont l'inconscient est plus inquiétant que le conscient et elle en a tout à fait conscience!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers **: Pas moyen...Masashi Kishimoto veut pas me les donner, alors voilà, bah je les emprunte 10 minutes! MAIS! Mouhahaha! Y a un MAIS! Le suicidaire au téléphone (ou plutôt au télégramme ici est...à moi!)

**Résumé** : Dans les batailles des tranchées, il y a eu de nombreux mort, ça on le sait...mais s'il y avait encore plus de mort que l'on ne pensait ? Peut-être que l'affrontement entre Konoha et Akatsuki avait été un choix du destin...

**Genre** : Humour/Parody

**Rating** : T

**Note** : Avant tout, je tiens à le préciser, il n'y aucune moquerie concernant la guerre de 14-18! Jamais, je ne remets pas en question les morts à cette guerre et encore moins les causes qui les ont poussé! Ceci n'est qu'un de mes fidèles OS débile qui prend place dans une atmosphère morbide...humour noire...c'est obligé! Et si les personnages de Naruto gardent leur pouvoir bah...c'est pour mon amusement personnel xD

Fond de Sasu/Naru, mais très léger, donc pas fan de Yaoi ? Pas grave!

Comme vous l'avez remarqué, finalement cette fic sera une suite de OS Konoha VS Akatsuki...le prochain...nous reviendrons au sport...mais en attendant...Lecture!

**KONOHA VS AKATSUKI**

1917

Le tonnerre grondait, l'averse effaçait l'odeur des cadavres en putréfactions, ce n'était vraiment pas un temps à mettre un chien dehors, mais les rats n'étaient pas de cet avis, ils arpentaient le long des tranchées à la recherche d'un restant de nourriture, mais apparemment ils n'étaient pas au courant que dans la dit tranchée, il y avait Choji Akimichi et que celui-ci s'était déjà permit de déblayer la zone pour eux. L'odeur métallique du sang embaumé l'air, mêlée à celle des cadavres, elle rendait la respiration impossible. Et parmi toute cette horreur de valeureux, sages, honnêtes et francs soldats se battaient pour leur patrie, pour l'honneur de leur pays, pour arrêter la famine, la gloire ne les intéressait pas, seul le visage rayonnant des...

« - Je veuuuuuuuuuux paaaaaaaaas y alleeeeeeeer!!! Pleura très virilement Naruto en se baissant pour éviter un nouveau projectile.

Tsunade se plaça devant lui, et sortit de derrière son dos une bouteille de sake...et un flingue...

- Manière douce ou manière forte, c'est toi qui choisit!

- Vous allez pas flinguer un de vos compagnons ? Interrogea-t-il, incertain.

- Je suis officier, je fais ce que je veux. Pas d'autres idées, adresse toi au stratège!

Naruto déglutit avant de se tourner d'un coup vers l'arrière. Un jeune homme brun, à l'air très ennuyé qui regardait les nuages passés était allongé sur une motte de terre, les bras derrière la tête.

- SHIKAMARU! BOSSE!

- Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il en baillant.

- Sinon, elle va me flinguer!

- Ok, oh la galère...répondit-il en soupirant.

Finalement, la loyauté à l'armée c'était pas que du bourrage de crâne...

- Informations sur la position de l'ennemi ? Demanda-t-il à l'adresse de l'officier.

- SAÏ! Cria Tsunade

- Oui, je sais...

Le dénommé Saï tapota frénétiquement sur le télégramme _« Position ennemi...demander vieux beau pervers pas net..."_

A des centaines de mètres d'ici, dans une base militaire...un soldat lut le message perplexe _« soldat front? »_, envoya-t-il.

Saï cligna des yeux avant de crier...

- SOLDAT FRONT! On demande un soldat front!

Tous se tournèrent vers Sakura...

- Non, elle c'est l'appât, signala Shikamaru.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte cet incompétent ?! Maugréa Saï avant d'envoyer _: « pas soldat front ici »_

_« Mais alors pourquoi demander position ennemi »_

Ah! Ils recrutaient n'importe qui à l'armée!

_« Ennemi en face...crétin... »_

_« Donc vous êtes front »_

_« NON! JE SUIS PAS SOLDAT FRONT! CONNARD! BÂTARD SOLDAT TARLOU... »_

- Tu as dépassé la limite de mot, signala Ino en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

- Oh...merci catin aux grosses fesses...

- SAÏ!!!

Quelques minutes plus tard, on retira un soldat du front...ce fut la première fois que la science due se servir de ses capacités pour soigner un mutilé...

- SHIKAMARU! Cria Tsunada.

- Je sais, je sais...bon les mecs...allez vous viander!

- SHIKAMARU!

- Désolé, le bourrage de crâne c'est pas pour moi...

Pendant plusieurs heures les balles fusèrent, les bruits de feu résonnaient comme un glas de mort. L'équipe de Konoha commençaient à manquer de balles, annonçant leur...

- Nous allons mourir...tel est notre destin, dès que nous avons mit les pieds dans cet antre de la...

- Shikamaru, on t'a trouvé un volontaire pour faire l'appât, grogna Tsunade.

Neji déglutit

Dans le camp adverse...

- HEY! Ils envoient un homme!

- Quelle bande de malade! On va le flinguer vite fait ce connard! Railla Hidan.

- Ah ? Et avec quoi ? Demanda Konan désintéressée.

- Bah nos putains de balles!

- Ah ? On en a encore ? Regarde derrière toi! Répondit Konan en montrant du pouce un homme. Et en effet, devant la femme un homme tirait des balles sur le camp adverse...avec les mains.

- Ouh! Tobi lance vraiment loin!

- AHHHHH! Qu'est-ce que tu fous enfoiré?!!! Tire avec une mitraillette merde!

- Tobi peut pas...Zetsu a mangé mitraillette à Tobi...

Hidan se retourna l'air furieux, il allait le...gloups...rien dire.

- On a plus rien dans la réserve, c'était toi ou la mitraillette, dit-il l'air sombre.

- Il était pas à l'asile lui ? Interrogea Hidan à l'adresse de Pein en chef.

- On avait besoin de tous les hommes...mais fais attention, j'ai entendu dire qu'il avait mangé son compagnon de chambre, dit-il l'air toujours aussi imperturbable.

- FUCKING PATRIE DE MERDE! VOUS VOUS METTEZ VOTRE PATRIOTISME DANS MES...

- Je crois que nous avons trouvé un appât, murmura Pein en chef. A son tour, il sortit de ses poches deux propositions...

- le sake ou la balle? Continua-t-il

- Passe moi l'alcool, soupira Hidan.

Les deux hommes marchèrent vers leur mort, la mine sombre parfaitement assortit avec la noirceur du ciel, arrivés au milieu du no man's land, ils se regardèrent comme s'ils se comprenaient mais pour l'amour du destin et l'autre du sake ils allaient s'affronter quand...

- STOP!

- HEIN ?! Crièrent les deux camps. Ils se tournèrent tous vers Sasori, qui sans gêne alla jusqu'au deux sacrifice ambulant...euh soldats, et d'un geste de la main propulsa Hidan trois mètres plus loin.

- Je savais que j'avais perdu la jambe en bois de ma marionnette ici...

Gros blanc

…

…

avant de...

- TIREZ SANS SOMATION !!! Hurlèrent les deux officiers.

- Mais Neji est encore sur le champ de bataille! Cria Lee.

- Oui, oui, on préviendra sa famille, répondit Tsunade, l'air très accablé.

- Non! Il faut le sauver! C'est notre compagnon de vie! La flamme de son cœur m'appelle vers lui pour le sauver, comme un fougueux papillon je vogue vers lui et...

- Vas-y on te regarde faire, dit Sasuke en se baissant pour éviter un projectile...pourquoi les balles étaient si lentes ? Pas que ça le gênait mais...ils les lançaient ?!

- Oh Lee! Ton jeune courage m'épate! Je te soutiendrais d'ici!

- Quel lâche, murmurèrent tous les autres...comme si ils étaient mieux...

- Passez lui le sake! Cria Shikamaru

- Mais y en a presque plus ! Se plaignirent Naruto et Tsunade.

- Maintenant!

- Oh...d'accord, soupirèrent-ils.

En face, Akatsuki ricana, ils envoyaient un nouveau sacrifice ambulant...euh soldat en pâture. Kisame ramassa une balle qu'avait lâché Tobi à côté de lui dans ses premiers essais de tirs et visa...il manqua sa cible. Toute l'équipe d'Akatsuki baissa la tête, murmurant :

- Oh la honte...

- Je vais te montrer comment on fait! Grogna Pein en chef...que des incompétents. Il arracha la mitraillette de la main de Kisame, pourtant c'était facile à viser avec le vert flash qu'il portait comme tenue! Il lâcha la pression et...manqua la cible.

- Oh la honte...

Tous les membres d' Akatsuki y passèrent, mais Lee était impossible à toucher, ses membres bougeaient sans cesse, et produisaient des mouvements imprévisibles...plus tard, on nommera cette technique celle de l'homme ivre...

- SHIKAMARU! Fais quelque chose!!! Là-bas! Il se réveille!

Shikamaru sortit la tête hors de la tranchée pour voir Hidan à quelques mètres de Neji, une faux en main.

- PLAN 1 : Naruto, tu peux faire ton sexy méta ?

- Oh, Sasuke c'est pas vraiment le moment, dit-il en baissant la tête, rougissant.

- C'est moi crétin, Shikamaru...soupira la brun.

- Ah la merde...c'est pas ce que tu crois...

- Ouais ouais, donc tu peux ?

- Oui, mais pourquoi?

- Fais le et va au milieu...allez!

- Oki oki...

D'un geste de main bien connu et dans un pouf de fumée, une femme au long cheveux blonds, au teint impeccablement bronzé, au sourire ravageur, aux yeux bleus purs et...surtout nu avec des gros seins apparut. En balançant ses hanches, elle s'approcha sensuellement d'Hidan.

- Putain! Elle est un canon! Je vais me la faire moi! Deux mois que je me suis rien tapé!

Il fit plusieurs gestes obscènes avec sa langue et s'approcha pratiquement en courant de Naruto qui :

- AH! UN PERVERS!

- Parfait, murmura Shikamaru, SASUKE!

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il en relevant la tête

- Regarde droit devant toi, ton petit ami est légèrement sur le point de se faire violer!

- NARUTO ?!

Il capta le regard narquois de Shikamaru et continua :

- C'est pas ce que tu crois...

- Rien à foutre que tu sois une tafiole vas-y!

- AHHHHH!

Le nouveau cri de Naruto le convaincu et il fonça, sans même prendre un verre d'alcool, oubliant qu'il pouvait se faire à présent tuer par n'importe qui, et il frappa...

- NON PAS LA! Cria Hidan.

Trop tard, Sasuke venait de frapper dans sa partie génitale...ça aussi c'était peut-être le destin d'Hidan...

Les deux officiers en face haussèrent un sourcil, ça faisait un peu beaucoup de soldat sur un no man's land...

- ON LES TUE! Crièrent-ils simultanément

- Quoi ?! Vous êtes malades! Il y a nos hommes là-bas! Cria Shikamaru.

- Je sais, et je l'ai déjà dit on préviendra les familles!

Shikamaru pestiféra contre cette vieille folle avant de...

- PLAN 2 : Gaï! Allez rejoindre votre élève, l'appelle de sa jeunesse vous prie! Montrez nous la voie avec vo...

- Ne dit pas un mot de plus mon jeune stratège, j'y vais! Cria Gaï, les larmes aux yeux.

- Ils sont où les tableaux de Saï ? Murmura le stratège à Ino.

- Euh...sous le télégramme pété...pourquoi ?

- Il a bien peint un coucher de soleil, non ?

Il fouilla sous l'engin en morceau et sourit devant un coucher de soleil de deux mètres de longueur, il déroula le rouleau avec l'aide de Choji juste derrière les retrouvailles de Lee et Gaï.

- Oh Lee!

- Oh Gaï-senseï!

- Lee!

- Gaï-senseï!

Lee! S'écria-t-il une dernière fois avant de le prendre par les hanches pour le soulever et en total synchronisation, ils firent un clin d'œil à Akatsuki...les dents incroyablement blanches et éblouissantent...

- AHHHHH!

Tout Akatsuki se tournèrent vers Zetsu, apparemment l'homme tentait de viser les ennemis avec un obus, mais il n'a pas pu achever son œuvre...et on le comprenait, toute l'horreur de la scène avait été dirigé vers lui, déjà qu'il était pas sain mentalement...on lui accorda la légion d'honneur...

Les dernières balles qui leur restait à tous deux fusèrent, Sasuke sauta sur Naruto pour le couvrir de son corps et ainsi le protéger des balles.

- Naruto...souffla-t-il.

- Sasuke...

- Naruto...son regard se fit soudain tendre, et un sourire triste vint embellir son visage. Naruto je sais que je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais...je t'aime Naruto...

- Sasuke...moi au...

- UN OBUS! Cria Shikamaru.

- Ouais bah, je te rappellerais! Hurla Naruto en poussant vivement Sasuke avant de partir en courant à nouveau vers son camp.

- Hein ?

Sasuke releva la tête pour voir l'énorme obus lui fonçait dessus avec une vitesse impressionnante. Il allait mourir, il ferma les yeux; acceptant sa mort quand :

- Mur de sable, dit une voix grave. Un mur de sable se dressa devant Sasuke, arrêtant ainsi le projectile. Sasuke se tourna vers Gaara, surpris, pourquoi l'avait-il sauvé?

Le rouquin avança l'air menaçant, fusillant des yeux le camp adverse.

- Gaara pourquoi ?

- Dégage.

Gaara se baissa pour ramasser...son panda en peluche...Akatsuki et Konoha comprit clignèrent des yeux...un panda ? Un panda en peluche?

Gaara serra le panda prêt de son corps et repartit comme si de rien n'était dans la tranchée.

Gros blanc

…

…

avant de...

- TIREZ SANS SOMATION! Crièrent à nouveau les deux officiers.

- Merde! On a plus d'obus! PLAN 3 : Envoyez le reste de provisions dans le camp adverse!

Shikamaru manqua de trembler tant l'atmosphère était devenu plus malsaine qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

-Euh...vive la France! Tenta Shikamaru.

- Faisons confiance à notre stratège! Ordonna Sakura.

- Hein? Demanda Shikamaru.

- Et après tu oses dire que le bourrage de crâne sert à rien...c'est toujours les esprits les plus faibles qui s'en vont les premiers, expliqua Tsunade, en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils envoyèrent des provisions de nourriture dans le camp adverse. Shikamaru plaça les jumelles devant Choji et ce dernier chargea.

- ILS ENVOIENT UN OBUS DE TAILLE NON IDENTIFIÉE!!! Cria Pein en chef.

- Il fonce sur qui?

- Sur Pein 2 ! Celui-ci regarda en l'air...oh bizarre, l'obus avait-il changé de trajectoire? Il sursauta à l'entente d'une explosion.

- Oups...c'était sur Pein 3, désolé, j'ai oublié mes lunettes dans la cinquième tranchée.

- Ah, je croyais que c'était la quatrième, répondit Pein 5.

- Non c'était la quatre!

- La cinq je te dis!

Mais où était Pein 4 ?

- Hihihi...je vais les prendre par derrière, ricana Pein alors qu'il creusait un tunnel qui menait directement vers la tranchée adverse.

Deux mètres plus loin, encore sous terre...

- Hihihi...avec mon Byakugan aucun problème pour voir dans l'obscurité!

Tout à coup, il se cogna à une surface plus dure que la terre. Il plissa les yeux dans l'obscurité pour voir...

- PEIN!

- Ah! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!

- Non, toi qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!

- J'allais envahir ta tranchée!

- Non, c'est moi qui allait envahir la tienne!

- Non, c'est moi parce que mon rinengan est le meilleur!

- Byakugan!

- Rinengan!

...ah, ça aussi c'était peut-être l'œuvre du destin...

Pendant ce temps dans le no man's land. Deidara s'était servit de son argile pour envoyer des bombes dans le camp adverse, pendant que Kakashi évita habilement les mines et autres éclats d'obus tout en lisant son livre fumant. Hinata analysa la situation, plus personne n'était là pour protéger leur camp, Tsunade était partit se réapprovisionner en sake, Gaara avait enfin trouvé le sommeil avec panda-chan, Sakura était morte, la tête recouverte de sang et de bout de chair, il fallait dire que la taille de son front faisait une cible de rêve et...ah...du sang...tant de sang...Elle blanchit avant de s'évanouir...

Shikamaru en avait vraiment marre là. Il haussa un sourcil en remarquant la grenade à ses pieds...ah! GRENADE!

Il la ramassa immédiatement et la lança aussi loin qu'il le pouvait.

Tobi sourit! Ils avaient enfin décidé de jouer avec lui!

- Tobi a la grenade! Tobi a la grenade! Tobi à la grenade! Cria-t-il d'une voix enjouée avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il disait...subitement, sa voix se fit horrifiée. AH! TOBI A LA GRENADE!

Et la grenade explosa...Tobi ne pourrait plus jamais lancer quoique ce soit...

Tous les projectiles fusèrent, seulement peu d'armement était encore disponible, les combats à main nus allaient bientôt commencés, mais avant on utilisait les dernières ressources disponibles. Comme Choji par exemple, Kisame venait de le renvoyer à l'aide de sahameda et pour la première fois, Temari intervint, et grâce à son éventail, elle renvoya Choji en mode boule de bowling vers Kisame et ainsi démarra une superbe partit de ping-pong...

Au milieu de cette bataille sanglante. Itachi traversa le no man's land, son joint en bouche.

- Allons mes amis...arrêtons cette boucherie, nous sommes frères...il faut nous comprendre...

- JE VAIS LE TUER! Hurla Sasuke

- Sasuke! Cria Naruto, les larmes aux yeux. Tu m'abandonnes ?

- Je t'appellerais! Hurla-t-il en lui courant après.

Plus tard les livres d'histoires appelèrent cette course poursuite _« la course à la mer »_.

- AH! Mon lumbago! Gémit Gaï en tombant sur le sol, l'obus perdu...euh...Choji avait fini par atterrir sur Gaï. D'accord on avait besoin de tous les hommes disponibles, mais de là à emmener des retraités, pensa Pein en chef.

Lee tomba à genoux devant son senseï, il savait qu'il ne sortirait sûrement pas vivant de cette guerre mais il avait gardé espoir jusqu'à la fin.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Gaï-senseï, dit-il d'une voix enflammée, en lui prenant la main. Je mourrais avec vous!

Lee n'avait jamais eu autant raison, quelques minutes plus tard, une poupée perdu du combat entre Sasori et Kankûro atterrit sur le pauvre homme en pleine tête, il tomba en arrière, la tête la première, mort d'un traumatisme crânien. Les mains des deux hommes seront liées à jamais...

Les combats faisaient rages. Kisame et Temari faisaient un ping-po...euh...se frappaient dessus violemment à l'aide de projectiles de toutes sortes. Kankûro et Sasori avaient oublié pourquoi ils étaient là et faisaient un combat de marionnette. Ino et Konan s'étaient liées d'amitié après un commentaire semblable _« ah les hommes! »_. Neji et Pein 4 avaient fini ensevelis sous terre. Kakuzu compta combien d'argent allait lui coûter les prochains réapprovisionnement. Naruto tentait toujours d'échapper à un Hidan pervers et probablement eunuque. Tsunade n'était toujours pas revenue, sûrement perdue...avec le sake. Hinata, Sakura, Lee, Gaï, Tobi, Saï et Zetsu étaient toujours hors course. Choji était un peu, mais un tout petit peu déséquilibré. Gaara avait des rêves emplis de sang...on se demandait pourquoi...Les autres Pein avaient une longue polémique sur la relativité des chiffres. Itachi et Sasuke avaient déjà dû arriver à la plage, Kakashi lisait son livre fumant, égal à lui-même...et Shikamaru :

- Je retourne dormir! Réveillez-moi quand vous avez fini de vous massacrez!

- LA TRANCHÉE EST A NOUS! Hurla Naruto, joyeusement, en montrant la tranchée d'Akatsuki où tous les membres restant partaient en courant, criant au passage très virilement.

En effet, en face se trouvait Shino...la tranchée remplie d'insectes qui grouillaient, mangeant les cadavres, leur crissement vrillaient les tympans les plus sensibles, la terre n'était plus visible tant ces bestioles étaient nombreuses. Subitement, les deux camps se regardèrent et d'un accord tacite:

- Vous pouvez la garder!"

**Fin!**

**Konoha et Akatsuki** : Elle est folle! Elle est malade!

**Moi **: Mais non! Et puis je comptais revenir à la normale ù_ù

**Naruto **: Ah bon ?! Un combat avec des big jutsu puissant ?!

**Sasuke **: Du SasuNaru?

**Hidan **: Me rendre mes bijoux de famille ?

**Moi **: Euh...non, non et...c'est à voir...

**Shikamaru **: Galère les mecs...elle va...

**Moi **: HEY! C'est à moi de le dire...prochain OS! Match de Foot! Revenons au sport!!!

**Lee **: Ouf! Sa brillante jeunesse connaît au moins les règles!!

**Moi **: euh...

**Shikamaru **: Elle les connait pas non plus...galèèèèèèèère!

**Konoha et Akatsuki** : Laissez des reviews pour nous sauver!!!

A+

Naruto Uchiwa, auteur qui tente d'échapper au syndicat des personnages maltraités!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi...je ne suis pas le prodige Kishimoto-sama! Et cette fois même la fic n'est pas à moi!

**Auteur** : Na...bah, non xD. **Yaoi Rakuen**/colonel limace/jack-no-baka!

**Rating** : T (un peu de violence)

**Résumé** : Konoha vs Akatsuki en version rugby!

**Note** : Alors, oui c'est Naruto Uchiwa qui cause pour vous offrir cette fic gracieusement offerte par Yaoi Rakuen qui pensait que sa fic, inspirée de mon rêve, collée mieux avec ma série de OS! Donc les remerciements lui reviennent! Alors soyez gentils et reviews!

**Note 2** : Donc, certaines traditions de mes OS ne reviennent pas dans cette fic : Un Naruto alcoolique, Un Sasuke vs Itachi, ou un Pein fou des nombres et j'en passe! Mais ils reviendront au prochain OS!

En attendant! Bonne lecture!

**Titre** : Clone Wars, massacre à la balle meurtrière, entraînement bestial et victoire sanglante.

Tsunade se leva de son siège et toussa pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde.

La salle était bondée de ninjas inquiets et intrigués du pourquoi de leur présence dans le bureau de l'hokage. La blonde avait dépêché Sakura de réunir d'urgence Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Neji, Lee, Choji, Gaara, Kankuro, Shino, Kiba et Shikamaru.

« - Bien ! je suis contente que vous ayez pu venir… j'ai une situation très étrange à gérer et j'ai besoin de vous. ».

Tout le monde se raidit. Sasuke cessa de reluquer Naruto en cachette, Naruto de faire semblant de pas remarquer, Shikamaru de somnoler, Choji de manger, Kiba d'emmerder Shino, Lee de philosopher sur la jeunesse et sa beauté, Neji d'être dégoûté par la combinaison vert laitue de son comparse… nan ça il ne put l'empêcher. Bref toute l'attention était portée vers l'hokage.

« - Tous nos ennemis nous défient… » commença-t-elle avec une mine perplexe « en effet ils semblent s'être coalisés contre Konoha ».

« - Yeeaaaaah ! un combaaaat ! » s'exclama Naruto avec un sourire resplendissant de joie et Sasuke se mit discrètement à baver. Les autres étaient partagés entre flemme de participer, excitation, et désintérêt profond.

« - Cependant ! continua la blonde, pas dans un combat comme les autres… il s'agit d'un match de rugby. »

La salle entière afficha une expression d'une perplexité à en mourir de rire. Tsunade pouffa derrière sa main.

« - Hein ? » dit Kiba, résumant la pensée générale.

« R-U-G-B-Y est un sport que l'on ne pratique pas dans les villages cachés de ninjas. Mais à l'extérieur oui… il semblerait que les ennemis veulent un combat loyal et _pacifique_ pour décider du sort de cette imminente guerre entre Shinobis… une idée d'Itachi je crois. En tout cas tout le monde participe. Entraînement dès aujourd'hui … le match est la semaine prochaine… GO ! »

Dans la salle maintenant silencieuse un « Galèèèèreuuuuhhh » résonna.

Après midi… Ichiraku.

Les ninjas de Konoha décidaient de leur plan d'action dans le restaurant a ramens préféré de Naruto. Sai s'était désigné comme entraîneur et personne n'avais résisté car il était le seul a avoir un exemplaire de « le rugby pour les nuls » en sa possession. Il le lisait attentivement au moment où l'Akatsuki entra.

« - Yoooooo les merdeuuuux ! brailla Hidan dasns un grand sourire moqueur.

« - Alooooors on se prépare a bouffer le gazon ? provoqua deidara.

Sai sourit.

Kakuzu reprit

- Vous allez perdre le contrôle de Konoha n'est-ce pas ? Et il se lécha les lèvres.

- Nous allons vous faire perdre et mettre fin a votre misère.

Le groupe s'esclaffa sous les yeux furibonds des ninjas de konoha. Seul Sai souriait toujours

« - Merci pour eux ! vous avez raison ce sont tous des pédales sans rien dans le pantalon !

- Ça veut dire que les perdants resterons toujours des perdants !

L'handicapé sentimental et les ennemis se mirent a rire encore plus fort.

Les ninjas baissèrent la tête.

- Je t'aime bien toi, dit Kakuzu à Sai. Viens avec nous.

- Nan …

- Viens ça va être amusant

- Je ne joue pas avec les gorilles, répondit-t-il en souriant toujours d'un air amical. Je sais qu'au Rwanda ils sont en voie d'extinction… je me demande comment ils on pu parvenir jusqu'ici !

Le sourire de l'assistance revint.

- Allez vous en nous sommes en réunion… acheva Shikamaru.

Et les akatsukiens sortirent les nerfs en pelote et très déterminés.

Sakura et Hinata gravissaient une montagne, munies d'un GPS militaire.

- Pourquoi Naruto-kun et les autres s'entraînent dans la montagne de la mort ?" demanda Hinata en rougissant un peu.

Un entraînement fait par Sai… Il a emprunté deux livres, un sur le Rugby et un autre sur « comment insulter ses recrues » fait par l'armée. Je ne suis même pas sur qu'il sache les règles avec son imagination tordue…

Elles débouchèrent sur une clairière emplie de graviers ou les ninjas désignés par Tsunade couraient en tenant des rondins énormes dans leurs bras…

Elles aperçurent Sai hurler.

« - Vous êtes nuls ! arrêtez de courir comme des limaces ! regardez vous ! vous êtes des larves ! Pédales ! vous n'êtes que des merdes ! »

Et les autres continuaient de courir sans s'offusquer… même Sasuke et Gaara !

"-Écoutez-moi bien bande de larves ! Ma passion est de vous voir souffrir ! Arrêtez de souffler comme des *** de soufflets a forge… Vous n'avez pas honte !!! si vous avez des *** essayez de vous *** ici ! Ne me faites pas vous ***!"

Hinata faillit s'évanouir : "Sai est si vulgaire ! "couina-t-elle.

Sakura se frappa le front de sa main… Savait-t-il seulement ce qu'il disait ?

Choji tomba épuisé aux pieds de Sai :

"- Je n'en peux plus … chips ! agonisait-t-il…

- Encore toi ! C'est tout ce que tu as dans le ventre ??? t'as qu'à rentrer embrasser ta photo d'Ino avant de faire un gros dodo ! susurra Sai avec des yeux de démons brillants de méchanceté. Ça doit être une sacrée traînée pour qu'un minable comme toi l'admire !"

Choji rougit puis se leva et se mit a hurler. Sai hurla encore plus fort : "Si tu veux prouver que tu n'est pas une mauviette ! cours 10 tous de plus avec un deuxième rondin ! GO !"

Le garçon partit comme une brute causant des vagues de d déflagrations tout autour de lui par tout ce déplacement de force.

Le coach sadique eut un sourire fier.

Sakura s'étonna… Ils progressaient là … Il devait vraiment aimer Ino.

Sai s'approcha

« - vous avez réussi a venir ici sans vous perdre ?

- oui ! on vous a fait des onigris ! on s'est levés tôt pour arriver a temps!

- Zut … serai-t-il raisonnable de les nourrir maintenant ? Mmmmh peut être…"

Il s'adressa au groupe en train de suer sang et eau. Sasuke tenait les mains de Naruto allongé sur le sol, mourant. Une sorte de lumière céleste les éclairait.

"- Naruto ! ne meurs pas !

- Ma fin est proche Sasuke… je t'ai ramené et on se sera vus si peu de temps… je regrette…( il toussa) je…

- Non ne dis rien ! c'est a moi de m'excuser… je T'ai…

- BOUFFE POUR TOUT CEUX QUI AURONT FINI LE CIRCUIT DE LA MORT AVANT HUIT MINUTES RECORD PERSONNEL DE L'ENTRAINEUR… VOTRE PREMIERE NOURRITUE EN 35 HEURES !!!" hurla Sai.

Suite a ça Naruto se leva comme si de rien n'était et planta un Sasuke éploré au milieu du chemin…

Le blond et les autres arrivèrent en courant devant un entrecroisement de barbelés. Ils devaient passer en dessous, a main nues et sur le dos, a la force des bras, et dans la boue. Ils commencèrent en gémissant.

« - Écoutez-moi ! vous n'êtes même pas des humains ! rien que des sales *** ! si vous survivez a mon entraînement vous deviendrez des armes ! Jusque là vous n'êtes que des *** !"

Ils passèrent a l'épreuve de grimpe. Tout le monde s'acharnait dans un effort démesuré et douloureux.

Sai reprit :" - Je vous hais et je vous méprise ! mes ordres sont de virer tous les fils de *** qui n'ont pas la capacité de servir ! Je n'épargnerais pas les *** qui pourraient nuire a l'équipe !"

Ils débouchèrent sur une allée pleine de mannequins des membres de l'Akatsuki. Et on leur donna des katanas, un pour chacun.

Naruto fit un bisou en cachette a Sasuke qui semblait, il ne savait pourquoi, encore plus déprimé que les autres. Son regard s'anima de sa dernière lueur de vie et il sourit mai Sai leur hurla dessus et ils continuèrent avec les autres qui ne semblaient plus trop humains.

« - Ne riez pas ! ne pleurez pas ! Vous n'êtes pas humains ! Vous êtes des machines a tuer ! Braillait le coach pendant qu'ils plongeaient en rythme les lames dans les mannequins avec une expression vorace. Si vous ne pouvez tuer personne vous êtes inutiles ! Vous ne serez rien que des *** qui passent leur temps a *** !"

Je vous épargne les reste … juste le discours de Sai :

"- Vous voulez faire semblant de perdre pour êtres différents ? vous vous blessez pour que l'on vous plaigne ? espèces de sales petits tas de merdes d'amphibiens !

- Vous êtes la *** de la tache que papa a laissé sur le matelas ! et vous êtes celui qui est resté sur la *** de maman. !

- Courrez plus vite bandes de *** !si vous gémissez je vous enfonce ce truc dans le *** !

- Votre balle est votre petite amie ! pas besoin de *** a gros derrière ! Pensez a cette balle comme a une *** et *** là !"

Sakura boucha les oreilles d'Hinata… et essaya ses yeux aussi …

Elles partirent en courant … l'air était malsain ici.

Il semblait que l'issue de ce match ne serait visible que le jour même.

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXX

Une semaine plus tard. Terrain d'entraînement de l'équipe 7 aménagé en terrain de Rugby pour l'occasion.

Il y avait un orage terrible ce jour là et les joueurs se tenaient face au milieu du terrain. Les akatsukiens souriaient d'un air moqueur et Hidan s'avança vers l'équipe Konoha alignée immobile et silencieuse.

« - Alors vous êtes quand même venus ! lavettes ! » leur cria-t-il en riant.

Personne ne répondit… personne ne le regarda même. Tous ceux en face de lui avaient une expression… non, en fait… ils n'avaient carrément pas d'expressions du tout et en fait … et c'est ce qui fait le plus peur. Leurs yeux seulement dégageaient une lueur qu'on ne pouvait que qualifier d'animale. L'adorateur de Jashin recula doucement vers ses compagnons. Pein en chef (dédicace à Pics !) dit à ses faux jumeaux de faire les pom pom girls sous le commandement de Konan. Leurs tronches blasées semblaient hilarantes quand ils chantaient « A-KAAA-TSUUUU-KIIIIIII !» avant de se joindre à l'équipe.

Sai sourit une fois de plus et appela ses troupes vêtus de maillots de rugby kakis a motifs militaires.

« - Gaaaaaarde à vous ! Bien ! aujourd'hui vous n'êtes plus des larves ! vous avez survécu a bien des épreuves et vous pouvez vous considérer comme des machines de guerre ? c'est clair ?

- Oui chef ! Bien chef !

Sai se mi à crier :

- Quel est le but de ce jeu ?

Les autres répondirent :

- Tuer ! Tuer ! Tuer !

- Quelles en sont les règles !?

- Tuer ! Tuer ! Tuer ! répétèrent les euh … étaient ils encore humain ? bref… en hurlant.

- Bien, conclus Sai avec un sourire satisfait. En rang soldats !

L'akatsuki sembla un peu décontenancé et Itachi se dit qu'il avait fait une gaffe monumentale avec cette proposition. Sasuke semblait carrément indifférent de le voir ! ça devais êtres horrible… pire que le kaléidoscope hypnotique du mangeykou sharingan.

Ils se placèrent sur le terrain, la balle était pour les nukenins. Sasori donna un coup de pied dedans et de l'autre côté. Neji la rattrapa au vol.

- Pointe ! lui ordonna Sai.

- Neji eut un air confus : qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda-t-il.

- Donne un coup de pied dedans ! expliqua le coach.

Neji acquiesça et attendit que Deidara arrive sur lui puis hurla :

« - Méga coup de pied au cul retourné du hakke !!! » en lui décochant un coup si violent qu'il lui brisa le rectum. Le blond s'effondra dans la boue dans un crack sonore.

L'équipe adverse recula, tandis que Tobi hurlait un « Seeeeemmpaaaaiiii !!! » horrifié. Itachi regretta aussi… non seulement c'était violent mais il ne pourrait plus jamais sauter blondy !…

Euuuh … oubliez oubliez ! Itachi est asexué ! jvous jure !

Retournons au match :

« - EXPULSION ! » hurla Sakura, et Shizune évacua le blessé qui couinait sans cesse « Maaais… il aurait pu m'en laisser une intaaacte ».

Neji sortit donc mais cela donna encore plus de courage a Konoha comme le dit l'adage chinois « tue une personne pour en prévenir cent ».

« Sauvons l'honneur de Neji ! » hurlèrent Lee et Choji avec un air fou. Ils se tournèrent tous ensemble vers l'équipe adverse qui semblait se pisser dessus… puis chargèrent dans un effet a faire s'évanouir de honte les « All Blacks ».

Sasori battait dans le ballon avec la queue métallique de sa marionnette. Naruto la réceptionna et fit la passe a Sasuke. Celui-ci donna un tel coup de pied dans le ballon (contrairement a Neji qui avait simplement mal compris) qu'il s'écrasa contre la tronche d'Hidan et continua sur sa trajectoire en laissant le pauvre type agoniser sur le sol. Tobi récupéra la balle en se brisant les doigts sous l'impact mais la douleur était anesthésiée par de désir de vengeance née de l'affreuse mutilation postérieure de son sempai adoré. Il couru comme un malade vers les poteaux. C'était sans compter Shikamaru qui attendait juste a côté, une aura démoniaque émanant de son corps. Il se servit de l'ombre de la balle pour attendre celle du nukenin avant que celui-ci marque, l'immobilisa et exécuta un double salto avant. Il donna un coup de genoux meurtrier dans la balle alors qu'il était encore dans les airs. Elle s'envola vers Naruto mais le genou, lui, se ficha dans les côtes de Tobi qui tomba a terre pour ne plus se relever.

Naruto courrait vers les poteaux se l'akatsuki pour marquer. Choji écrabouillait tout sur son passage, transformé en une masse de Choji sphérique et implacable pour assurer le passage du blond. Shino écrasait méthodiquement les six Pein devant les poteaux avec un marteau d'insectes comme s'il jouait au jeu où il faut taper sur des taupes en plastique à la foire.

Le blond, lui, sprintait a fond quand Kisame apparut devant lui, Sahameda en main. Il sourit et se clona en triple en sexy méta : une a droite, une a gauche et l'autre en face de Kisame. Toutes trois avaient les mains dans le dos. Kisame trancha celle de droite, elle explosa dans un panache de fumée. Il voulut frapper celle de gauche mais finalement préféra tenter sa chance sur celle du milieu qui lui faisait un clin d'œil suggestif. En fait elle n'avait pas la balle mais un bon crochet du droit qu'elle enfonça profondément dans son estomac le faisant s'écraser lourdement sur le sol, près de son épée. La Naruto de droite entendit le nukenin gémir et n'eut que le temps de grommeler un « merde il n'est pas mort » avant de s'aplatir avec la balle au milieu des poteaux, marquant six points d'un coup.

Gaara finit le travail discrètement… il souleva le compartiment qu'il avait aménagé sous la pelouse pour planquer son sable et enferma l'homme requin dans un tombeau du désert silencieux sous le regard admiratif de Lee qui renversait du désherbant dans la bouche d'un Zetsu qui fanait a vue d'œil. Akamaru avait sauté sur Sasori et Kiba l'avait saisi par la queue métallique et le faisait voltiger en rond. Le nukenin de Suna la détacha de son corps mais il s'envola vers l'horizon. « - Homerun ! » brailla l'homme chien avec un sourire plein de dents. Sai souriait à un Kakuzu au bord de la syncope.

Ils se retournèrent vers l'arbitre choisi par l'entraîneur de l'équipe de Konoha : Ibiki Morino.

" Vainqueur : Konoha !" déclara le ninja de la section torture avec une larme de fierté.

Le terrain avait l'air d'un enfer miniature avec le sang et les cadavres… euh les joueurs blessés étalés sur le gazon. Ce match resterait dans les annales du pays, ça c'était sur…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXX

Epilogue :

Au bout d'un mois on se rendit compte que les joueurs pour Konoha avaient subi un lavage de cerveau et une thérapie de groupe pour traumatisme commun fut organisée tous les weeks ends pendant une année entière. Sai fut traqué pendant des mois pour manipulation et crime contre l'humanité mais il est actuellement en liberté surveillée grâce a la victoire.

Sasuke et Naruto s'avouèrent leur flamme pendant la thérapie du samedi et ils n'eurent pas d'enfants… Ils se demandent encore pourquoi… et pensent que c'est une séquelle de l'entraînement.

Sakura mourut en se prenant le corps de Sasori en pleine tronche… il avait enfin atterri après tout ce temps… il avait cogné plein de trucs qui l'avaient propulsé aussi longtemps mais il était presque méconnaissable. Donc c'est un tas de bois compact qui heurta la rose en plein sur son front (faut dire qu'il représente une sacrée partie de son corps). Elle décéda avec douleur sur la chaussée mais personne ne lui vînt en aide car elle était si plate qu'on la prit pour un tapis fantaisie. Merci seigneur…

Itachi devînt moine et migra dans un temple Shintoïste dans le pays des tourbillons, pour découvrir sa paix intérieure et jouir des courants d'air qui feraient de charmants ralentis sur sa chevelure.

Bref, tous le monde était heureux dans le meilleur des mondes… sauf bien sur, les morts et les catatoniques suites au combat épique qui ravagea le monde par son horreur…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prochain OS : on revient à votre fidèle Naruto Uchiwa/vice-caporal sangsue/pics-no-dobe! Avec Fifa Naruto xD

Reviews please!

A+

Colonel limace et vice-caporal sangsue!


End file.
